In stores, numerous products are displayed on shelves, in glass cases, on peg boards, etc. Consumers typically enter a retail store and browse the selection of products shown on the display cases. Some products include their own packaging having additional information about the products, but even that information is limited to the size of the product package. Further, this information may not be fully up to date as it was created before distribution of the product.